Infinity
by csiphile
Summary: Series of post-ep one shots, starting with Short Fuse, edited and reposted as rated T. THIS CHAPTER ONLY IS RATED M.


Title: Infinity

Author: csiphile/redwing

Summary: Post-Short Fuse, based on the "I find certain older men attractive" comment.

AN: OK, so I posted rather hastily last night with little sleep and after spending a mere hour writing. Which is totally not me, I blame sleep deprivation! Therefore I have made a couple minor edits to this chapter so it makes better sense and LOWERED the rating to T, because really, 99% of this fic will NOT be smut.

But, THIS CHAPTER REMAINS M. Just wanted to get that out. Loudly. So I don't get yelled at later.

AN2: Occasional one shots still on. Reviews are always loved and appreciated. Thank you! For the ones I've already received and the many story alerts. Those rock too!

I shall restate: Rated M, come back for the next chapter if that bothers you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter One: Short Fuse

Pulling into her assigned parking spot at her apartment building, Ziva David was surprised to see a familiar Mustang parked several spaces down, in the visitor parking. Getting out of her car, she watched her partner do the same, stopping at the end of his, waiting for her.

As he joined her, sliding seemlessly next to her as she walked, Ziva finally spoke, "I did not expect you this evening."

"Last minute decision," he said and tilted his head toward her car. "Like the new ride?"

"It is very fast."

He leaned into her. "It's a _Camaro_ Ziva, of course it's fast. I'm a little afraid of for the rest of the drivers in DC, though. Myself included."

She merely gave him a look and started up the stairs to her second floor apartment, him close behind.

As they got to her door, she paused before placing the key in the lock, turning around to find him standing directly behind her, inches away.

"So, why did you come over, Tony?"

"I think you know why, Ziva."

Letting out a low noise she opened the door and they walked in, easily removing coats and shoes, Tony placing his suit jacket on the hanger she had designated just for him in the entry closet.

For a moment Tony took in the oddly domestic tone their relationship had evolved into, unclear when it had happened, but not in the least disturbed like he might have been in the past. They had been sleeping together off and on for three months, the last three weeks, however, they spent almost all their downtime together. It was something Tony could get used to.

"Pizza or Chinese?" she called out from the kitchen.

"Chinese," he responded quickly and entered the room, watching her a moment before approaching and quickly pinning her against the counter, capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was long and languid, and as he pulled away, she attempted to follow him and continue the contact but he brought up one hand, stopping her.

"So, you find certain _older _men attractive, huh?" Tony had been contemplating all day how to get her back for that comment.

A mischievous smile crossed her face as one finger trailed down the buttons on the front of his shirt. "Well, to be fair Tony, you are older."

"You make it sound like I have one foot in the grave!"

A familiar confused expression crossed her face. "Why would you have a foot in a grave? Are you digging one?"

"I'm not touching that. The point is between that and the crack you made last week about being the younger model; I'm starting to get a complex."

The finger that was tracing his buttons stopped at his belt, gently tugging the leather back the way it came, loosening it. "I like older men. They have…experience."

"Is that why you keep me around?" he asked and leaned down, kissing the skin on her neck, she responded by leaning her head back, allowing him better access.

"Among other things."

The hands that had been slowly pulling his belt sped up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down, allowing her hand to brush over his slowly growing erection.

In response he nipped at her neck gently.

"No marks," she panted out in reminder as his hands pulled the shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor.

He vaguely nodded an acceptance of her words before capturing her mouth again as her hand continued to taunt him through his boxers.

Quickly Tony realized their current position wouldn't allow for sufficient leverage on Ziva's part so he pulled her away from the counter, rotating them around and pressing her against the opposite wall next to her fridge.

His hands resumed roaming her body, slowly moving over her taught breasts, teasing her as she had done to him.

"Tony," she drew out, moaning the word as her hands moved to her body, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down on her jeans, allowing him the access he wanted.

"Si, amore mio." He knew what speaking Italian would do to her, and this was confirmed as he slid his hand into her open jeans and over her lace panties, she was warm and wet and clearly ready for him. So he applied gentle pressure over her center, slowly moving his hand up and down, alternating the pressure he applied.

A long, low moan of pleasure came from deep in her throat before she spoke lowly. "Take me, Tony."

Swiftly they removed each other pants and underwear, and Tony picked her up by her ass, pressing her into the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and entered her slowly at just the right angle. As her head fell back at the sensation of him in her Tony leaned in and sucked and licked the skin at her neck.

As he felt her hips push against his in desperation for friction, Tony adjusted her position and started a slow, steady rhythm into her, increasing his speed the way he knew would bring her to the edge.

The arms around his shoulders tightened and sharp nails dug into his skin.

"Oh…Tony," she moaned and matched him thrust for thrust, desperate for release; Ziva could have sex with him every day and it would never be enough. "Faster."

Burying his face in her neck, licking the skin and nibbling at her earlobe he moved faster, pushing himself closer to the edge every second.

"Ziva," he said in that tone that told her he was close.

She could feel the release coiling in her lower back and as Tony thrust into her particularly hard and moved his thumb across her nipple she exploded, crying his name.

Tony followed quickly after, moaning her name into her shoulder.

Eventually he released her, allowing her feet to hit the floor, but kept his body pressed against hers, trapping her between him and the wall.

"Older is certainly better," she muttered.

"Oh, I have a few things I can still teach you, Agent David."

At that she licked her lips. "I cannot wait."

END


End file.
